


mother.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: From the moment that she heard he had a girlfriend, Leia had been wanting to meet Rey.or:  Ben brings Rey home to meet his mother.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	mother.

**Author's Note:**

> day 30, drabble 30.
> 
> Prompt 030 - mother.

From the moment that she heard he had a girlfriend, Leia had been wanting to meet Rey. Ben knew that meeting would end in embarrassment, so he resisted for as long as he could. But when Rey asked if she was ever going to get to meet his parents, he knew that he no longer had a choice. He took Rey home the next weekend, and the moment Leia met her, Ben could tell that she was thrilled. Before they left, Leia gave Ben her approval. Ben smiled and he knew that his plan to propose was a good one.


End file.
